Historias de amor
by PuLi
Summary: Son algunas historias amorosas de los personajes de Tennis no Ohjisama, ya llegué con el sagundo capítulo... ¡Momoshiro!, para enterarse qué ocurre, entren y lean... espero que les guste
1. Un verdadero amor

_Bueno mi nombre es Paula y admito que los personajes de Tennis no Ohjisama **no** son míos... así que nome hagan demandas...Les quiero contar que esta es la primera historia que hago de esta serie y es la primera que publico así que piedad..._

_Bueno, acá va la historia..._

_Ah, el personaje llamado Sachi sí es mío P..._

_Bueno, acá va, espero que les guste._

**_

* * *

_**

**_Un amor verdadero..._**

- Buenas tardes y descansa un poco, Sachi – se despidió de ella una anciana.

- Buenas tardes y usted también descanse – salió de la pastelería y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa.

Faltaban dos días para Navidad y esa era la semana más infernal para Sachi Kiowu (_no soy buena para los nombres, sepan perdonar P_). Obviamente, también tenía que pasar por las prácticas de las mañanas del equipo femenino de Seigaku. Sí, ella pertenecía al equipo y era titular, pero no tenían el reconocimiento de los demás porque se destacaba más el equipo masculino de tenis. No era que fueran malas, pero ellos eran mucho mejores...

Bueno, hablemos un poco de Sachi... ella es castaña y de ojos verdes esmeraldas, tiene una estatura media y cursa segundo año, tiene 15 años. De chiquita, tuvo grandes responsabilidades en su casa ya que a los ocho años, su madre falleció y su padre siempre estaba afuera por negocios. Ella tenía un hermano mayor, pero éste empezaba con un empleo, entonces ella era la mujer de la casa. A sus doce años comenzó un empleo de medio-tiempo, que era sobre todo para no estar sola en su casa, ya que su hermano llegaba tarde y su padre se ausentaba por días. Ella ama todo lo referido con la comida y por eso su trabajo era en una pastelería, que es donde hoy se encuentra todavía.

Volviendo a la historia, Sachi iba en camino para su casa cuando comenzó a nevar.

- "_Genial, me olvide el paraguas en el trabajo_" – pensaba irritada – "_Pero sólo me falta cruzar el parque para llegar a casa, no vale la pena volver por él_" – se paró en seco al ver un muchacho que le llamo la atención, estaba sentado en un banco con la cabeza baja, su pelo, oscuro como la noche, tapaba gran parte de su cara, pero se podía ver que ésta estaba lastimada, casi todo su cuerpo esta cubierto por una delgada capa de nieve. Esa persona le era muy familiar, intentó seguir caminando, pero no pudo – "_Ya no me importa mojarme, no puedo creer la actitud que acabo de tener, intentar dejar a alguien a quien puedo conocer_".

Él chico tenía en sus manos una bandana verde y eso hizo que le pareciera más conocido aun... Ella se acercó para ver si lo reconocía y él levantó la mirada para ver quien lo estaba mirando...

- ¿Kaoru! – exclamó temerosa, cómo no lo había reconocido, era la serpiente del equipo de tenis masculino, lo había visto un par de veces, pero eso no significaba que lo conociera, ni nada de eso... - ¿Te encuentras bien? "_Claro que no se encuentra bien, que pregunta más estúpida, y encima ahora me mira con esos ojos, le tengo miedo, es como si leyera mi mente..._"

- Fshhh – dijo desviando la mirada con leve tono en sus mejillas – "_Maldición me sonrojé al ver sus ojos… qué me pasa_"

- "_Sin dudas es Mamushi_" – pensó cuando hizo su ruido característico – "_Debe de tener frío, sí con solo mirar sus mejillas sonrosadas, uno se da cuenta_" ¿Puedes pararte? – preguntó tímida Sachi – Debes de tener frío… Mi casa no está muy lejos, si quieres puedes venir así te cambias y no pescas un resfriado…

- Fshh… - dijo levantándose, le dio la espalda y caminó para dirección opuesta a la casa de ella – "_¿Por qué esta extraña se preocupa por mí? Espera, yo ya le he visto en algún lado…_"

Flash Back

Él estaba dando las 20 vueltas alrededor de las canchas como todos los del equipo de tenis cuando Eiji frenó de golpe y Kaoru que estaba más atrás, se lo llevó puesto.

- ¿Quiénes son esas chicas que bajan de autobús? – preguntó intrigado éste una vez que se sacó de encima a Kaoru.

Todos miraron a donde señalaba el chico y Sumire Ryuzaki le respondió:

- Son las chicas del club femenino de tenis, volvieron de un pequeño torneo… ¡Oigan chicas, vengan acá! – pidió con un grito la profesora.

Allí estaba esa chica que ahora le ofrecía su ayuda (o sea Sachi), una chica más alta que ella le rodeaba el cuello con su brazo y reían como las demás que estaban allí. Al oír el pedido de Sumire fueron inmediatamente a las canchas.

- No sabe profesora, fue fantástico como jugó Sachi, es más ganó tres medallas…

- No es para tanto, Kagane… - musitó Sachi avergonzada a su capitana.

- ¿Qué no es para tanto! Yo solo gane una medalla y fue gracias a tu ayuda… Profesora, ella ganó tres medallas de oro por los simples, los dobles, que jugó conmigo, y por ser la mejor jugadora de nuestra categoría fue todo un honor, no sabe…

- Bueno, ya, ya… - dijo Sachi.

- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Sachi – dijo con una sonrisa Sumire y esto hizo que ella se sonrojara aún más. – Bueno, equipo masculino les presentaré al equipo femenino…

Fin del Flash Back

- "_Si no lo mal recuerdo, su nombre es Sachi_" – pensaba mientras seguía caminando.

- Oye, no me des la espalda, estoy intentando ser amable contigo y me dejas hablando sola "_¡Uy, Hombres!_" – corrió hasta donde estaba él, le tomó del brazo, lo obligó a darse a vuelta y lo miró a los ojos - … "_Maldición, porque sus ojos me atraen tanto, no es momento para pensar en eso… qué hago, qué hago… qué digo..._" …

- "_Sus labios son muy tentadores, quisiera probarlos… ¡Qué me pasa! Apenas la conozco, esos golpes me deben de afectar la cabeza…_" – pensó aturdido Kaoru.

- … Eh… Déjame aunque sea curarte las heridas – murmuró Sachi.

- Está bien… - esta respuesta rápida sorprendió a los dos, a Sachi porque estaba segura de que él no quería saber nada y a Kaoru porque no estaba seguro si el que había contestado era realmente él.

- Mi casa no está lejos, vamos… - aun con el brazo en su mano comenzó a caminar avergonzada por lo brusca que había sido y al darse cuenta que le sostenía el brazo, lo soltó abruptamente y aminoró el paso para estar al lado de él.

No dijeron nada durante el camino a casa, cuando llegaron, ella murmuró un "adelante, por favor". Su casa era muy simple, tenía dos pisos, el de abajo estaba la cocina y el living comedor y en la de arriba había tres habitaciones y el baño.

- Ven, acompáñame – dijo Sachi subiendo las escaleras – Te prestaré algo de ropa. – Al decir este comentario Kaoru se detuvo con cara de sorprendido – Tranquilo, es ropa de mi hermano, jeje.

Lo condujo a la habitación de su querido hermano. Le dijo que agarrara una toalla de una de los cajones del placard y que saque la ropa que necesitara también de allí. Ella se fue a la habitación de al lado y se secó bien con una toalla y se cambió por una pollera negra larga suelta y una blusa azul marino. Fue al baño para agarrar el botiquín y al mirarse al espejo se cayó de espaldas, era un mamarracho... se peino deprisa y agarró el botiquín. Fue a buscar a Kaoru para llevarlo abajo, así preparaba un algo tibio para calentarse y estar más cómoda para curarlo.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó Sachi una vez enfrente de la puerta.

- Sí, fshhh... – contestó Kaoru.

Ella entró y se quedó con la boca abierta, la ropa de su hermano le quedaba tan bien, se sonrojo al pensar eso. Él estaba con unos pantalones azules oscuros bastantes sueltos con tiras colgando y una musculosa negra, tenía puesto su bandana.

- "_Está muy linda con esa ropa_" "_Está muy lindo con esa ropa_" – pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo y se sonrojaron.

- Estem... vayamos abajo, así preparo un poco de té para calentarnos... – dijo Sachi sin mirarlo. Éste asintió – Ten cuidado con las escaleras, están mojadas – dijo cuando bajaban las escaleras –Siéntate aquí – dijo señalando una silla cuando llegaron a la cocina, puso a calentar el agua y se sentó enfrente de él. – Empezaré curándote las heridas de la cara – dijo abriendo el botiquín y sacando unos algodones y el alcohol – Sé que te dolerá, pero hay que desinfectar – agregó cuando Kaoru puso cara de horror al verlo. - ¿Cómo te hiciste esto? – dijo cuando empezó a limpiar las heridas.

- Fshh... Me peleé – dijo cortante.

- No, en serio... quise decir la causa de la pelea – dijo sarcástica.

- Au, fshh... – se quejó Kaoru molesto porque le ardía.

- Lo siento – dijo y comenzó a soplarle por donde le había pasado.

Sus labios eran muy tentadores, su deseo de besarla era más fuerte que sus pensamientos... estaban peligrosamente cerca, iba a suceder lo inevitable, pero de pronto Sachi reaccionó a tiempo y se volvió para atrás. Se levantó y fue a apagar el agua que sonaba hacía rato.

- Tengo que irme – exclamó Kaoru, no quería que pase nada, no sabía que le estaba ocurriendo y no quería arriesgarse.

- No me negarás el té – dijo acercándoselo – Espera aquí, iré a buscar tu ropa. – dijo saliendo de la cocina, comenzó a subir las escaleras cuando la interrumpió una voz

- No, deja iré yo. - dijo Kaoru que la había seguido hasta la escalera.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó al mismo tiempo que se volteó, pero las escaleras estaban mojadas, ella se resbaló cayendo encima de Kaoru quien inmediatamente abrió los brazos para atajarla y esto ocasionó que sus labios se rozaran.

En ese preciso momento, su hermano mayor, Shino, entró a la casa con una sonrisa.

- Ya llegué hermanita... ¡Qué diablos le haces a mi hermana, maldito pervertido! – dijo furioso. - ¡Quítale las manos de encima!

Sachi se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba encima de Kaoru y se incorporó rápidamente, como notó que su cara estaba roja decidió escaparse escaleras arriba (esquivando los charcos) y se encerró en la habitación de Shino. Mientras, abajo se escuchaban los gritos de su enloquecido hermano. Tomó la ropa, la plegó con rapidez y bajo las escaleras.

En planta baja reinaba un silencio sepulcral, su hermano fulminaba con la mirada a Kaoru y éste se preguntaba como era que había llegado a esa situación por solo pelearse con unos chicos.

- Perdóname, aquí tienes tus ropas, aun están húmedas, llévate puesta las que tienes...

- ¡Ah, y encima con mi ropa, pero quién se cree...! – la interrumpió su hermano.

- Luego te explicó – le dirigió una mirada mordaz al hermano y este se calló al instante, volviéndose a Kaoru, continúo: - mañana cuando vayas al entrenamiento puedes devolvérmela. Perdona todo lo ocurrido.

- Gracias – dijo, Sachi lo acompañó hasta la puerta y la abrió, todavía nevaba.

- Espera un momento – dijo yendo al living y volviendo con un paraguas y una campera. – Abrígate, parece que hace frío afuera, cuídate y perdón de nuevo – murmuró Sachi avergonzada.

- Hasta mañana – dijo, salió, abrió el paraguas y se fue.

No sabía como pero Sachi empezaba a gustarle aquella serpiente. Estornudo y decidió meterse adentro, aunque lo esperaba un impaciente hermano con muchas preguntas.

- No molestes – dijo enojada por como lo había tratado a Kaoru, subió las escaleras y se metió en la cama, estaba muy cansada y se sentía enferma. Esa noche, a pesar del dolor de cabeza, se sentía muy feliz.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Se despertó y se sentía peor de lo que se había sentido cuando se fue a dormir, le dolía todo de todo, no se podía levantar. Hizo un gran esfuerzo para levantarse e ir al baño, se lavó la cara y vio que estaba un poco pálida. Bajó para prepararle el desayuno a su hermano, pero se encontró con éste ya hecho y una nota de Shino.

"_Hoy a la mañana me fijé como estabas, tienes mucha fiebre. Quiero que descanses, avisé a tu trabajo que no irás, así que has reposo¿de acuerdo?_

_Me tengo que ir porque se me hace tarde, _

_Quizá no vuelva hasta mañana,_

_Lo siento, pero tendrás que pasar la víspera de Navidad sola,_

_Nos vemos mañana,_

_Besos,_

_Tu hermano, Shino."_

No le sorprendía tanto que su hermano faltara, casi todos los años hacía lo mismo, pero no era su culpa, no sabía porque pero quería llorar, quizás era la fiebre. Desayunó y se volvió a la cama, pero no sin antes llamar a Kagane para que la disculpara. Ésta estaba preocupada y le dijo que descansara, así lo hizo, apenas cortó con ella, se sumergió en un mundo de sueños. Al despertar, se sentía mucho mejor, por eso decidió bañarse. Cuando terminó, se estaba poniendo un pijama limpio, total estaría todo el día en la cama, cuando tocaron la puerta.

- Ya voy – dijo terminando de ponerse el pijama, se peino rápidamente y fue a atender la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta casi se cae de espalda, era Kaoru y ella estaba en pijama. Al mirarlo a los ojos se sonrojó por la vergüenza y a éste le pasó lo mismo, pero por el recuerdo de sus tiernos labios. No sabía porque, pero Sachi quería llorar y Kaoru lo notó y como no sabía que decir, simplemente la abrazó. Ella no pudo aguantar y comenzó a llorar en su hombro, le contó que su vida era injusta, todos los años tenía que pasar Navidad sola, quería a su mamá de vuelta y de otras tantas cosas que para cuando se tranquilizó, notó que estaba abrazando fuertemente a Kaoru como para que no se escapara. Avergonzada lo soltó y él hizo lo mismo, con un leve color en las mejillas.

- Cámbiate de ropa, quiero que salgas conmigo. – dijo Kaoru entrando. Eso hizo que ella se sonrojara aún más, pero asintió y subió para cambiarse. Cuando bajo notó que Kaoru la estaba esperando a los pies de las escaleras.- Hoy te esperé en el entrenamiento, pero no llegaste y le pregunté a la capitana si sabía donde estabas y me dijo que faltaste, por eso decidí venir aquí, para ver como te sentías – dijo explicándole la razón por la cual estaba allí.

- Gracias. – dijo ella – Me siento mucho mejor. – agregó con una sonrisa.

- Entonces¿vamos? – preguntó ofreciéndole el brazo para que lo tomara.

- Si, vamos – dijo tomándolo y saliendo de la casa.

Se dirigieron al parque y caminaron hasta la banca donde se "habían conocido", ella sonrió al recordarlo, había sido un poco brusca con él, pero valió la pena. Su estómago rugió, estaba muerta de hambre y también avergonzada.

- No te preocupes, yo tampoco comí, quédate aquí mientras busco algún puesto donde vendan comida. "_No sé como ocurrió, pero me volví muy suave..._" – pensaba preocupado, ella asintió y se fue a sentar – "_No importa, mientras vea feliz a ella..._" – pensó mientras se iba a buscar la comida.

Sachi se quedó sentada mientras veía como Kaoru se iba.

- "_No entiendo cómo, pero parece como sí lo conociera desde hace mucho tiempo... eso me agrada. Tal vez eso sea efecto del verdadero amor, aquel amor que no se necesita conocer de antemano..._"

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una banda de unos cuatro chicos que se acercaban peligrosamente a ella.

- Hola, preciosa¿qué haces en un día tan frío como este, aquí, tú sola? – preguntó uno que tenía una curita sobre su ojo.

Al decir verdad, todos parecían lastimados, como si hubieran tenido una pelea hace poco.

- Espero a alguien – dijo Sachi cortante.

- ¿Te molestaría si te hacemos compañía mientras tanto? – preguntó otro, con un ojo morado.

Ella se sintió insegura, dónde diablos se había metido Kaoru y por qué tardaba tanto. El chico de la curita sobre el ojo se sentó junto a ella con una sonrisa desagradable, le pasó el brazo sobre sus hombros y la atrajo más hacía él. Ella instintivamente intentó alejarse, pero era muy fuerte.

- ¿Podrías dejarme en paz, por favor? – dijo nerviosa – "_Kaoru ven, por favor_"

- ¿Sabías que eres una chica hermosa? – dijo acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios.

- No, por favor, déjeme – decía empujándolo, pero estaba muy débil – Kaoru¿Dónde estás? – murmuró casi en sollozos.

De repente, se escucho un "fshhh" y aquel chico fue tomado por los pelos y arrojado hacia atrás. Todos quedaron congelados...

- ¿Qué creen que hacen con Sachi? – exclamó furioso Kaoru.

- Lo sentimos, no sabíamos que era tu novia – dijeron y salieron corriendo.

Ante ese comentario, Kaoru quedó rojo como un tomate. Escuchó un sollozo y al darse cuenta, volteó y se encontró a Sachi que se estaba tapando la cara.

- Lo siento, no sé que me pasa hoy, Kaoru, si hubiera sido mi otro yo le hubiera echado por mi misma, pero hoy no me reconozco... – murmuraba.

- Debes disculparme tú a mí, no debí sacarte de tu casa en ese estado. Si quieres volvemos...

- No, ya estoy bien, ya pasó – dijo, sacándose las manos de la cara, pero antes de que pudiera secarse las lágrimas, Kaoru, se las quitaba, no pudo contenerse, esa boca tentadora era mucho para él, debía probarla. – ¿Kaoru? – murmuró extrañada.

- Fshh...

Él tomó su cara con las dos manos y cubrió su boca sobre la de ella, esto sorprendió a Sachi. Su beso era intenso y tierno, pero terminó abruptamente.

- Lo siento, yo no quise, no sé que me ocurrió... apenas nos conocemos y... – fue interrumpido por la dulce voz de Sachi.

- No te preocupes, esto es obra del verdadero amor...

Y antes de que alguien pudiera agregar algo, Sachi lo besó tímidamente y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Kaoru respondió a su beso haciéndolo más largo, más tierno y más apasionante.

En ese momento comenzó a nevar y aquella escena se quedó gravada para siempre en sus recuerdos.

Fin

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado y les contaré que capaz escriba otra historia pero esta vez de Momoshiro P_

_Bueno, quiero agradecer a mi querida hermana, gracias Belu, que corrigió este texto y se hizo más legíble..._

_Nos vemos, si mi inspiración me acompaña..._

_.Puli._


	2. Lo que puede ocurrir en una clase de His

_Volví! Lamento haberme ausentado tanto tiempo, pero entre los exámenes, el calor, y el trabajo, bah, "trabajo"(ayudo a los profesores y cuido chicos en una colonia) no tuve tiempo para nada... además no sabía como continuar... Bueno, lo dejo en sus manos, espero que les guste..._

_Ah, cierto... Tennis no Ohjisama no me pertenece, solamente el personaje Kio y el profesor medio histérico._

_Muchas gracias por los Reviews! Me alentaron mucho _O_! Y con respecto a lo de utilizar personajes de otras escuelas, la verdad debo pensarlo, si me guían mas o menos (o sea quien es el personaje y un poco de su personalidad) , creo que podría hacer algo..._

_Ahora si les dejo leer la historia..._

**_

* * *

_**

**_Lo que puede ocurrir en una clase de Historia_**

**- **"_Está durmiendo, como siempre... luego viene a mí con esos grandes ojos violáceos pidiéndome si le puedo prestar los apuntes de Historia... no tienes remedio Takeshi Momoshiro_" – suspiró una chica de ojos naranjas, la tez clara y su cabellos negros con las puntas rojizas. Aunque le costaba admitirlo a Kiozuno Kynomotto le gustaba aquel chico. – "_No entiendo cómo me puede atraer una persona tan holgazán, irresponsable, despreocupado de la vida, dormilón, glotón, infantil, sumamente tierno, fascinado al tenis, como yo, de mirada que parece que leyera la mente, cálido, ... Sí, parece que estoy perdidamente enamorada de él... Pero si me llegase a declarar, que eso está mal porque tendría que ser al revés, creo que nuestra amistad se rompería… No sé que hacer¡Ah¡Por qué tengo que ser mujer! Si fuera hombre no tendría que preocuparme por todo esto… la vida es tan injusta _TT_ Sniff... Aún recuerdo cuando lo conocí, como si hubiese pasado ayer_" – pensaba divertida…

**Flash Back**

- Podrías darme mi vianda – dijo una Kio muy molesta de unosseis años, era idéntica pero era mucho más peticita de como ahora. Se encontraban en el patio de un colegio.

- Ya quisieras, pero tu madre cocina muy rico… - dijo un chico de unosdiez años que, falta mencionar, era muy alto.

- Pues no es mi culpa que tu madre no sepa cocinar¡ahora dámela! – dijo saltando para alcanzarla pero éste levanto la pequeña vianda y ella no la llegó a alcanzar.

- Oye, tú, déjala en paz – salió de la nada un chico casi tan alto como el otro, aunque por su cara se notaba que no tenía más desiete años y sus ojos violetas resplandecían de justicia.

- ¿O si no qué, mocoso? – dijo con arrogancia el chico.

- ¿A caso no sabes quién soy? – preguntó con una media sonrisa el pequeño Momoshiro.

- Tú... ¿Tú eres Momoshiro Takeshi? – dijo con horror el chico – Lo siento... yo no me quise meter con tu amiga... Tomo, aquí tienes, niña – dijo dirigiéndose a una confundida Kio – Yo, creo que tenía algo que hacer... A-adiós... – dijo y salió corriendo.

- ¿Quién sos? – le preguntó Kio a Momo que se estaba acercando a ella.

- Soy el justiciero de los indefensos, el "**Gran**" Momoshiro Takeshi... jajajaja...

-o.o'' Oye, no estás exagerando... ¿Estás bien? -.-' ... – preguntó con preocupación Kio.

- Si, si... ¿Y tú, pequeña dama?

- ¡No soy tan pequeña! Tengo seis años y hay chicas de siete que son más bajas que yo... – replicó Kio molesta.

- Bueno, bueno... ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Kiozuno Kynomotto, pero dime Kio... bueno... creo que tendría que agradecerte por ayudarme... Muchas gracias – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. – ¿Quieres compartir el almuerzo conmigo, Momo-kun?

- Será un placer, Kio-chan – dijo con una sonrisa éste.

**Fin del Flash Back**

- "_Y fue así como mi madre tuvo que empezar a hacer doble ración de comida, una para mí y una para Momo_" – pensaba divertida Kio

- Ahora, podría el Sr. Takeshi seguir con la lectura… - dijo de espalda el profesor anotando algunas cosas en el pizarrón.

- O.O "_Oh-oh... maldición, no se por dónde vamos… esto ya lo leímos, ya lo leímos, esto también… ah, estamos por acá…_" – Kio vio a Momo que seguí durmiendo- **¬ - ¬**' "_Maldición_" Momo despierta. – susurró muy bajo Kio, pero no hubo caso… - Momo, despierta… ¡Momoshiro! – dijo Kio es su oreja, pero nada funcionaba, debía de estar en su séptimo sueño.

- Sr. Takeshi¿podría, por favor? – repitió el profesor con paciencia mientras seguía escribiendo unas fechas en el pizarrón.

- ZzzZzzZzz – éste seguía durmiendo complacidamente mientras Kio lo movía para despertarlo... y de pronto todo ocurrió tan deprisa…

- ¡Sr. Takeshi! – dijo el profesor dándose vuelta

- Momo despierta de una vez – dijo malhumorada Kio muy cerca de la cara de éste.

- Kio… - murmuró Momoshiro y con los ojos levemente abiertos la beso…

Por resultado: Un profesor histérico gritando que sus cosas amorosas las hicieran fuera del aula, Kio totalmente roja, Momo con los ojos abiertos como platos llenos de sorpresa, las chicas del curso diciendo un "ohh…" y los chicos riéndose.

- ¡Fuera del aula ya, Kynomotto y Takeshi! – gritó el Profesor.

Ella se levantó de un salto y se fue del aula casi corriendo.

- ¡Qué demonios! – decía frustrada – "_Ese no pudo ser mi primer beso, no así_…o/o _Su sabor es muy rico _-¬- ..._¡pero qué me pasa?… Encima me perderé lo que queda de clase y como si fuera poco, voy a estar estos 15 minutos que faltan con Momoshiro, sola…_" – temblando de pánico miró con desconfianza la puerta y se volteó rápidamente por temor de que se abra – "_Bien, y ahora como reacciono... ¡Piensa, piensa!... Ya sé haré como si nada... no mejor no... y si me voy corriendo... no, no es una buena idea..._"

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta del aula se volvió a abrir. Kio se puso tensa y roja, dio vuelta la cabeza temerosa y lentamente yvio que de ella salía Momoshiro, volteó nuevamente la cabeza, dándole completamente la espalda.

- ¿Puedes decirme qué acaba de ocurrir? – preguntó Momoshiro con un tono divertido, pero con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, aunque claro, Kio no lo notó ya que estaba de espalda.

-...Estabas dormido y el profesor quería que leas el texto, entonces decidí despertarte… - dijo rápidamente Kio, pero aun dándole la espalda.

- ¿Y por eso decidiste besarme? – preguntó extrañado éste.

- ¡Yo no te besé, fuiste tú! – gritó dándose la vuelta para encontrarse con esos ojos violetas que tanto le impactaban.

- ¿Yo…? – preguntó incrédulo Momoshiro.

- Sí, tú, y creo que me debes una disculpa, no solo me besaste sin permiso sino que también hiciste que me echaran de la clase… "_¡Sí, bien! Ponlo en su lugar... aunque debo decir que no estoy arrepentida de que me besara_... -- "

- "_¿Yo la besé? Debió haber sido por el sueño… ¿es que no se da cuenta que me gusta? Esperen un momento…_" ¿Tengo que pedir permiso para besar-te? – preguntó desconcertado Momo y esto hizo que Kio se sonrojara aun más.

- … eh… mmm… Pues, no, pero se supone que si me besas es porque sientes algo por mí, porque eres mi novio o porque eres un pervertido... que sé yo, pero conociéndote no es ninguna de esas razones… - terminó de decir apurada.

- ¿Y si te digo que en realidad siento algo por ti e inconscientemente te besé? – dijo con una sonrisa pícara acorralándola contra la pared y acercando su cara a la de ella.

- No me mientas... no, nojuegues conmigo, acaso no ves que yo _sí_ siento algo por vos…

- Te juro que el sentimiento es mutuo…

- "_No ves que dice la verdad... sus ojos están brillando de una manera medio rara... será esa una mirada llena de amor... pues claro que sí, él no está mintiendo..._" … Yo...

Antes de que ella pudiera declararle sus sentimientos, Momo acortó la distancia que los separaba y unió sus labios con los de Kio, transformándolo en un beso apasionante y hambriento.

- Tú... me has atraído... desde que me salvaste... de aquel chico... y... me di cuenta... de que me enamoré... de ti... en septimo grado... Momoshiro Takeshi... Te amo... – logró decir aunque entrecortada por los besos desesperados por no separarse.

- Yo también, Kio – y le dio un beso prolongado mostrándole todo su afecto...

- **¬¬ **¡Ahem!... ¡Dejen de realizar actos amorosos en el pasillo! – gritó con euforia el profesor y ellos saltaron por el susto - ¡A dirección¡YA!...

Momo sonrió con picardía, tomó la mano de Kio y empezaron a correr dejando atrás a un muy histérico profesor.

* * *

_A decir verdad, creo que pude haber hecho mejor esta historia, pero bueno, no se puede todo en la vida, no?_

_Ahora la parte que me gusta, los agradecimientos..._

_Quiero agradecer a:_

_- Jenny que con ella cree aeste personaje  
__-Tomoyuki Sasaki, Tao Jun Shinomori y Tetsuko-chan por sus reviews_

_Y bueno,espero más reviews, porfis! Ayudan mucho!_

_Me despido..._

_.Puli._


End file.
